Level 552
|type = Order |orders = |blockers = |candies = |spaces = 81 |target = |prevtype = Ingredient |nexttype = Jelly }} Level 552 is the seventh level in Jelly Wagon and the 123rd candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 3 colour bombs and score at least 60,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are a lot of candy bombs present in this level. After taking care of those, you need to collect 3 colour bombs and use them in 30 moves. *5 colours present may make this task a little bit easier. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Candy Bombs *This is pretty straight forward. Don’t concern yourself with your moves or your score. All you need to worry about is making colour bombs. Unfortunately the straightforward aspect of this level doesn’t make it any easier. *If you’re going to succeed in this level, you’re going to need to make some space for yourself first. The best thing to do in the beginning is focus on the whole mass of 12-move bombs on the left side of the screen. Twelve moves may seem like a lot of time, but the truth is it moves by a lot faster than you think. Besides, you’ll need to break through the bombs if you want to make it to the colour bomb at the bottom of the board. *Use the proximity of the bombs to your advantage. Combine candy bombs of the same colour to kill three birds with one stone. Also use the conveyor belt to your advantage. At first, it may seem like you have no moves to make, but the conveyor belt will provide you with new opportunities. Part 2: The Icings *The liquorice swirls may seem intimidating, but your real concern should be the stacks of icings in this level. Once you break through the bombs, you should make your way down toward the three-layer icings. Clearing them will give you a lot of space to maneuver as well as access to a colour bomb. The best way to break through these icings is to use special candies. Both horizontal and vertical striped candies are especially useful here. It may be a bit difficult to make them with 5 candy colours on the board, but it’s well worth the persistence. *Vertical striped candies might be your best bet here. These will not only take care of the icings at the bottom of the board, but they will start to impact the ones at the top of the screen. You’ll need to take care of these icings anyway, so it’s best to try and hit both sides at once. *After collecting the colour bomb, clear the remaining icings at the top of the board so you have some serious space for colour bomb creating. Part 3: The Order *This level will prove to be exceedingly difficult without some colour bomb mastery. *Once you have enough space, be on the lookout for matches of five or more. This should be your only concern once the bombs are taken care of. Aside from the one at the bottom of the screen, you only need two colour bombs to beat this level, so it shouldn’t be too difficult once you’ve made some space for yourself. Walkthroughs Category:Candy order levels Category:Jelly Wagon levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Medium levels